


Home for Christmas

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Auston's flight has been cancelled.





	Home for Christmas

Auston sighed. Of course his flight would have been delayed because of the snow. He had been looking forward to finally getting to go home for a few days for Christmas. But now he had just got off the phone with his more and she had told him not to worry about it. To stay in Toronto.

Auston sighed debating on what he should do. He knew Mitch would be around but the two of them had gotten in a ridiculous fight a few days before the break and hadn't talked since. Auston hadn't even gotten to wish him a Merry Christmas before he had left.

Something that had been tugging on his heartstrings since he had gotten to the airport.

But then again Mitch hadn't tried to contact him either.

His fingers lingered over his name but then Auston remember that Willy was staying in Toronto also and called him instead.

"Hey Matts," Willy answered, Christmas music blaring in the background. "Shouldn't you be in the air by now?"

"My flight got cancelled," Auston sighed. "Are you having a party?"

"No," It was Willy's turned to sigh. "So you're staying in town?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to spend Christmas by myself? Any chance I could come over?"

"Sure, I'm sure Kappy wouldn't mind seeing you." Willy answered. "But what about..."

"Not right now, Willy," Auston cut him off.

"Okay, okay. You taking a cab or you want me to come pick you up?" Willy asked.

"No it's fine. I'll see you in a bit." Auston said.

                                                                          ****************

Willy hung back up the phone and headed back into the kitchen where Kappy and Mitch were attempting to cook them breakfast for dinner. And Willy was completely convinced that the cleaning service that he had come in a couple times a week was going to kill him.

"Everything okay?" Kappy asked.

"Yeah," Willy said. "Any chance we could turn down the music a bit though?"

"I don't know," Kappy shoved Mitch slightly. "You done singing Blue Christmas off key?"

"But Kappy..." Mitch whined, from where he was stirring waffle batter.

"But nothing Marner," Kappy cut him off. "You know what I think of this ridiculous fight you seem to have had with Matts. You had your chance to talk to him before he left and chose not to. So no whining from you."

Mitch sighed dramatically but just continued stirring the batter.

                                                                        ******************

It seemed to take for ever for Auston to get to Willy's and he was feeling even more homesick by the time that he did. He had picked up his phone multiple to text Mitch but hadn't done it yet. He was exhausted at this point and kind of wished that he had just went home. But instead here he was knocking on Willy's door.

The door was pulled open, almost like someone had been waiting for him.

And he came face to face with Mitch.

"Mitchy?" He asked.

"Matts!" Mitch exclaimed, flinging himself at Auston.

Auston automatically opened his arms, gathering Mitch close.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry. Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?" Mitch looked up at him curiously.

"It was cancelled. I'm staying here for Christmas," Auston didn't want to let go of Mitch.

Mitch's eyes lit up. "You are?"

"Do I smell bacon?" Auston questioned.

"Come have breakfast?" Mitch grabbed a hold of Auston hand, pulling him into the dining room.

Auston's eyes grew wide as he caught a glance at the kitchen.

"Matts!" Kappy exclaimed getting up from the table to give him a hug. Which wasn't easy too do as Mitch didn't want to let go of Auston.

"Good to see you man," Kappy greeted.

Auston took a seat at the table, finally freeing his hand from Mitch. As he looked around he still felt bad that he couldn't go home for Christmas.

But maybe, just maybe he had a new home.


End file.
